User talk:Dark Cyan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mind's Eye page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:34, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I wanted to thank you for helping me out with those errors. I prombably should have revised and proof read my story before I put it up, but I was pretty tired, so I wasn't thinking completely straight. Expect to see some revisions later today. Thanks again! Bloodmancer (talk) 16:34, October 26, 2014 (UTC) 'Fun' Facts I just saw your user page and the list of URLs and wanted to give you a friendly tip. You can create links to stories by using this template: Story Title Here. I must warn you that it the template is a bit specific and requires exact capitalization and punctuation. For example, (view this is editor for how to do it.) Ad Nauseam, Ad Mortem, Ad Infinitum. Yay, self-prommotion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:00, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Vandalism The user wrote "nikki was here." on the end of your story. You can also use the pages history to check these things in the future by clicking that link or checking from the page itself. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:57, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Request I'll delete those three. Best of luck to you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:46, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: WW I'm not having any issue posting to the WW. If you want, you can give me the title and paste the story on my talk (which I will later remove) and I can post it to the WW for you. Unfortunately, I am heading off to work in 20 minutes so I don't have a lot of time to tinker around with it and figure out what is happening. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:46, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:422864 EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:59, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Invitation Hey, Cyan, it’s Tyber. So, a while ago you posted a comment on my New Year blog, and I told you that I’d invite you to my next event. Well, I finished production of a Creepypasta Narration, and I’m inviting some folks over to check it out. I was wondering if you’d like to join us. Here’s the link to the blog if you're interested. Have a good one! Tyberzannisultra (talk) 00:02, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Contest Hey Cyan, No idea if you saw this, but if you move a pasta on to the finals, put this template at the bottom - Best regards, He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 07:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Finals Hey Cyan, Thought I should let you know, the last spot in the finals has just been taken. There's a list of all the finalists here. I've added a comment to the suggestion thread for us to discuss the finals - it's here. Can't wait for the finals to begin! | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:01, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Quick note about contacting thee finalists Hey, please take a quick look at my latest comment here, as it explains how to contact the finalists. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:15, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Heads Up Just a heads up, for convenience, you should be contacting your group via their talk pages in ~1 hour. The list of groups & names is here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 23:09, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank You (Freestyle Contest) Thank you for the congratulations, I really appreciate it. I was curious as to what Dupin would do, and it is very unfortunate that he wasn't able to submit a story. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 18:46, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:01, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Helloo. Sorry to bother you, you look cool though and I like people. Plus you're fairly new here, just since last October, so I wanted to welcome you. So hiii. Mary, the Seraph of Flame 15:04, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I love that picture, where did you get it from??? Mary, the Seraph of Flame 21:58, March 25, 2015 (UTC) It's cute xD I can't remember where I found my picture, to be honest. Sig not showing I saw your message on my application. First of all, thanks for the support. Second, the reason why your signature isn't showing is because it is between the tag. To solve this, you can change your editor to Source editor. I think that'd work. MrDupin (talk) 12:49, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :You can use this link to change your editor to Source mode which will prevent the issue. (You were attempting to fix it in visual editor and kept creating the coding issue.) There really isn't much reason to use visual editor as it only causes formatting and coding issues. Hope that helps. [[User:EmpyrealInvective|EmpyrealInvective] (talk) 21:29, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey! You said you would like to read my poetry pasta, so here it is! An Offer! -- Welcome One And All! 19:23, April 20, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Thanks I hadn't realized that, thanks for bringing that to my attention. I always thought that I had a good sense of variances in grammar of other countries. USER~TALK~EDITS 18:22, April 21, 2015 (UTC) A Quick Favor Hey, I read Bad News, an I was wondering, can you post it on this wiki. It would help the wiki & HumboltLycanthrope a lot, fatal, he's the founder! If you don't, then can I post it? I'll give you credit... Thanks. -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 23:33, April 22, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Thanks! Thanks! Tah Dah! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 15:39, April 23, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Hi Hello! I've read both 'Bad News' and 'The Performer' and liked them both. I decided to snoop around your blog and I saw that you said that you might not be doing Creepypasta anymore. I'm hoping that you reconsider, because I really like the originality of your stories. I also read that you are struggling with ideas, sometimes I try to merge two concepts/objects/things together and make them spooky (or at least try to). If you can't come up with anything or don't feel like it then it can't be helped and I won't push you. I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I really enjoy your pasta and that there is always a fan demand for more. :) Doom Vroom (talk) 16:35, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Very Nice Profile And Stories You've got a pro profile. I need to do something like that with mine. Ha. You've also got some great stories up. Keep up the good work with everything. LyraAlluse (talk) 18:45, May 13, 2015 (UTC)LyraAlluse Reply to "Bday" message Thank you! I'm turning 17 today. Yay! I'm almost a sort of adult... Yay! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 16:45, May 15, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 16:45, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Adult" message Ah... I see. So I'm hosting a pasta writing contest about abandoned places and I was wondering if you were interested in participating. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 22:25, May 15, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 22:25, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi Cyanwrites! I liked one of your stories a lot, so I narrated it. Hope you like it.https://youtu.be/P6te9IZfQU4 --My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 19:43, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Your battle Yfeddy Krueger won this battle. I am blocked in case your asking why I am commenting here